


No Regrets

by helsinkibaby



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Post Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete leaves the Warehouse for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic prompt "any, any, no regrets"

Someone once said a long time ago that Warehouse agents don't get to retire. Maybe it was even him, Pete's not sure anymore, but he is sure that for the longest time, he thought the Warehouse and nothing else was going to be his life. 

Turns out he was right - just not in the way he expected. 

Turns out he was wrong too, but in the best way. 

Because today he's walking out of the Warehouse for what's going to be the last time as an Agents. The Regents have made it clear they're going to keep an eye on him, that they retain the right to call him in on a case-by-case basis and his mom has informed him that she's expecting at least fortnightly family dinners. He'll stay close, he knows. 

But he also knows he's closing the door on a world of endless wonder. 

He steps out into the South Dakota sunshine, turns to the woman beside him. Her fingers are entwined with his and he squeezes her hand. "You ready for this?"

Myka bites her lip as she nods, glances back over her shoulder like she's replaying all the good and bad things that have happened to them here. "No regrets," she says and he doesn't know if it's a statement or a question. 

He decides to treat it as the latter. 

"Not one."

After all, he's leaving one world of endless wonder for another and he thinks that's a pretty sweet deal. 


End file.
